Electromagnetic radiation can include any form of electromagnetic frequencies (e.g., radio frequencies), electromagnetic interference or fields, and/or electro-pollution all which may be commonly referred to as “EMF” or “EMF radiation”. Electromagnetic radiation may originate from a variety of sources, including devices that are encountered during typical everyday life, such as wireless phones, music players, microwave ovens, computer devices, and so on. Consequently, exposure by a typical person to EMF radiation continues to increase as the prevalence of these devices also continues to increase. For example, it was not long ago that wireless phones (e.g., cellular phones) were rarely encountered. However, the use of wireless phones has become so pervasive that many users even forgo traditional wired phones in their homes for the convenience of wireless phones, even by children.
The continued and ever increasing exposure to EMF radiation may have detrimental effects to users that are exposed to EMF radiation emitted from devices and/or to those that simply encounter EMF radiation during a typical day. Electromagnetic radiation in the form of x-rays, ultraviolet, and microwaves, as well as other portions of the electromagnetic spectrum such as radio-frequency waves emitted from cellular phones, computers, televisions, and other devices are known to damage the human body. For instance, it has been identified herein that EMF radiation may cause damage to Deoxyribonucleic Acid (DNA), and that human DNA reacts adversely to incoherent manmade electromagnetic fields emanating from a cellular phone.
Additionally, as the understanding of EMF radiation and the detrimental effects continues to develop, it is quite possible that a variety of other detrimental effects from exposure to EMF radiation may also be found. Further, this damage may be exacerbated depending on how the EMF radiation is encountered. For example, use of a wireless phone held against the ear may increase EMF radiation and damage sensitive areas of the brain. A variety of other instances may also be encountered.
Research has been focused on the health hazards of cell phones due to their endemic use. Some of the studies that measure the biological effects of actual, broad spectrum cell phone radiation (not isolated or simulated components) show detrimental effects. Reports that have been asserted to counter these studies are asserted by some to be biased in experimental design to favor conditions that are expected to result in no radiation effects. For example, it was asserted most studies use single isolated frequencies claimed to be emitted from cell phones. However, these individual frequencies are not representative of the broader spectrum of frequencies actually emitted by cell phones. In addition, the questionable experiments often use low radiation doses, referred to as specific absorption rates (SAR). These studies that are designed to result in no biological damage use EMF radiation doses as low as 0.08 W/kg, whereas experiments designed to show biological damage would use EMF radiation doses as high as 100 W/kg.
As previously observed with video display monitors, the biological effects of electromagnetic radiation are ascertainable when resonance conditions are met. It is now well established that many confounding variables (e.g., the strength and orientation of the geomagnetic field) can create experimental conditions where biological effects are not observed. Thus, studies that fail to measure biological effects from cell phone radiation or from other sources of EMF may not have obtained the resonance conditions which when met cause these effects. Therefore, it has been suggested that the focus on studies which show no effects and conclude that cell phone radiation is safe depart from the fact that in real-life, cell phone users are exposed to this radiation numerous times during the course of a day and over the course of several years. Most scientific studies do not take into account the chronic use of cell phones.
In some cases the bimolecular sensors that resonate with harmful radiation is known. Unfortunately, the most fundamental molecule in the body, DNA itself, can act as a target for such radiation even when it is non-ionizing and low-level. Studies have concluded that radio-frequency EMF from cell phones, at intensities similar to those emitted from contemporary cell phones, directly damage DNA. This is the same type of damage that was previously established from exposure to UV and X-rays. Previous research with other types of EMF, not necessarily emitted by cell phones, indicated shape (conformation) changes in DNA. Strands of DNA break or conformational changes in the DNA can result in the formation of damaged proteins in a body.
As devices and other sources that emit EMF radiation become increasingly prevalent in our everyday lives, so too does the likelihood of exposure by users of the devices and others that simply encounter harmful EMF radiation. Indeed, in current times it may be difficult if not nearly impossible for users to avoid this exposure, such as through use of a microwave, interaction with a personal computer, viewing of a traditional television, listening to a portable music player, using of a handheld video game, and so on.